Warrior cats lemons
by AryaHartLemon
Summary: Get ready for some steamy lemons
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone it's me, Arya here! As you can tell from the title, I love writing Warrior cats lemons. It's lot did fun! So anyway, here are the rules.

I will do lust and love, but no rape. Sorry guys!

I will do male x female, and female x female. I will also do male x male, but I'm not good at those, so please keep requesting them to a minimum!

I will do threesomes and foursomes, and maybe even some big mating parties!

I don't care about the age or if they're related. I'll do almost anything!

heres how to request a lemon from me:

type: (lust or love)

characters: (canon characters or ocs)

looks: (only for ocs)

scenario: (not required)

feel free to let me know if there's anything certain you want!

3 Arya


	2. Featherheart x Lionstream

**Hi everyone! It's Arya again! And to get things going, I'm going to write a lemon of two of my ocs, Featherheart and Lionstream! Hope you enjoy! :3 Arya**

It was a beautiful day in the Thunderclan forest. It was greenleaf, and all the birds were singing. But today wasn't any ordinary day for Featherheart. She had just gone into heat.

The she cat didn't want anyone to know. Not even her mate, Stoneclaw. He would want to mate with her and have kits, but Featherheart felt as if she wasn't ready for the responsibility kits brought.

So before dawn, the white she cat snuck into the forest to hide from her clan until her heat was gone. She was sitting near a small oak tree, furiously rubbing her core with her paws, when she heard The sounds of a patrol coming her way.

Featherheart stood up ran, leaving a scented trail of heat behind her. She had run for a minute or two when she decided she was far enough away. She sat down, this time in a more hidden spot, and began to rub herself again.

she was so lost in lust that she didn't hear the sounds of paw steps approaching her. And before she knew it, she had come all over the other cat. She gasped when she realized what she had done, and she apologized and tried to explain, but she was cut off by the tom brushing his tail over her mouth to silence her.

She looked up and gasped. It was Lionstream, a golden tabby tom with lots and lots of fur... And the biggest dick she'd ever seen. He smiled at her and flashed his member. "I think I cn help you with that heat you've got there." He purred. Featherheart could only nod.

"Well, you're gonna have to some work if you want me." He said playfully. Featherheart nodded vigorously. "What do I have to do?" She asked desperately. She got her answer when Lionstream shoved his member down her throat. Featherheart began to suck on it expertly, even though this was her first time.

Lionstream moaned loudly and shoved even deeper down her throat, making her gag. She took all of it, though, and rubbed the part that wasn't in her mouth. In no time the golden tom was rock hard. He forced her to continue sucking, though, and she began to amp it up. Now she was nibbling on his member, and licking circles down it. She massaged his balls a bit before nipping his tip. Lionstream threw his head back and yowled as he shot a giant load in her mouth. She swallowed it all.

Now that he was fully hard and ready, Lionstream pulled out of her mouth. He gently pushed the white she cat into a crouch. He climbed on top of her and rubbed his erect member against her core. Featherheart moaned softly and pushed her hips back. Lionstream finally couldn't take it anymore, and he slammed into her full force.

Featherheart screamed as her virginity was ripped away from her, but it soon turned to cries of pleasure as Lionstream continued to thrust. He was gripping her hips tightly as he rammed into her, and the two moaned loudly in unison. The tom found her g-spot and hit it repeatedly, earning several moans from Featherheart.

He soon felt it build inside of him, and he cried out, "I'm coming! Where do you want it?" "Outside!" Featherheart screeched back. He pulled out and squirted his cum and seed everywhere, while Featherheart herself climaxed. The white she cat weighed on the ground, trying to lap up as much of his cum as possible.

Lionstream clambered back on top of her and continued to mate her. She came four times, and he pulled out and came another two. When he pulled out and came for a third time, they were both exhausted. The golden tom pulled himself over to her once more and began to clean her core, lapping the cum from it. This caused her to come one last time weakly all over his face, and he cleaned all of it up. While he cleaned her, she cleaned him, and he came a couple times down her throat, which she drank greedily.

When they were done and thoroughly cleaned, Lionstream got up. "My patrol must have thought I died." He chuckled. Featherheart purred and nuzzled him. "Thank you for helping me." She said softly. He smiled. "Any time."

 **Hey guys! Arya again! i hope you enjoyed that lemon! It was my first one, so please don't be harsh! I'll get better at it, I'm sure.**


	3. Wolfstep x Gingerwing

**Hey everyone! It's Arya again! I'm back with two more of my own ocs. This time it's a female x female, so you can see how I do those. I hope you enjoy!**

Wolfstep had always loved Gingerwing. Ever since they were kits. The gray tabby she cat had loved the other ginger furred she cat for as long as she could remember. But she was always afraid of what the other feline would say. It wasn't normal for a she cat to love another she cat. But when Wolfstep began to have dreams about mating Gingerwing, she knew she had to try.

"Gingerwing, would you like to go hunting?" Wolfstep asked her friend. Gingerwing purred in agreement and followed the gray tabby out of camp.

Whwn end they were in the heart of RiverClan's Forest, Wolfstep sat down. "Why are you sitting," the other she cat asked. "We're supposed to be hunting." Wolfstep sighed. "Gingerwing... I have a confession to make."

the he ginger and white she cat leaned in closer. "What is it." Wolfstep flattened her ears. "I- I've always loved you, Gingerwing. Ever since we were kits together."

Gingerwing smiled. "I've always loved you too, Wolfstep." She whispered. The gray tabby was overjoyed. She loved her back! She purred and nuzzled her new mate happily.

"Well then... What should we do?" Wolfstep asked. Gingerwing grinned seductively. "Hm... You do know what two cats do when they love each other, right?" She asked. Wolfstep nodded vigorously. "Let's do it." She said excitedly.

Gingerwing laughed, and then spread her legs to reveal her dripping core. Seeing her privates, Wolfstep's core immediately became soaked. Gingerwing noticed this, and she padded over to her new mate. She lay down and began to lick it, rolling her tongue in the juices. She pushed her muzzle in, receiving soft moans from Wolfstep and orders to go faster. Gingerwing obliged, pumping her muzzle up and down inside of her. Wolfstep moaned loudly and came all over her mate, squirting white everywhere.

Gingerwing lapped it all up, then exposed her wet pussy for her blowjob. Wolfstep did the same thing, pushing her muzzle in and out of her core. Gingerwing moaned even louder, cumming quite quickly.

Nowthat at they were ready, the two lovers got in a 69 position and began to rub each other's cores, touching with their paws and tails. Wolfstep pushed a bit of her tail into her mate, while Gingerwing rubbed hers with vigor. They came once on he other's face, then sat up. Wolfstep lay down, getting ready for her mate.

gingerwing sat on top of the gray tabby, and began to rub her own core against Wolfstep's. The two moaned in ecstasy, thrusting their hips and arching their backs. Gingerwing came first, white liquid splattering all over Wolfstep's belly. Now it was Wolfstep's turn.

The he gray tabby she cat pushed her mate up into a sitting position, and rubbed their cores together like that. They ground into each other, moaning the other's name loudly. They came together, then leaned down and lapped it all up. They did this for a few more minutes, then introduced their tails into the mix. They pumped into the other like crazy, their eyes rolling back in pleasure. The ground was coated in cum.

Then Wolfstep got an idea. "Get into the mating crouch." She ordered Gingerwing. Her mate did as she was told happily, waving her butt in the air. Wolfstep gripped her hips and humped her, causing their cores to smash together. She rubbed herself up and down while she thrust her hips at her mate's steaming core. They yowled as they came together, then switched positions.

They mated for for a while longer, going back and forth between ideas. When they were finally tired, they lay down and gently groomed each other, licking away all of the cum and heat scent. They fell asleep together, tails twined.

 **That one was more cute! I liked writing this one. I try to avoid using sticks, since I feel that that's really unrealistic for cats. They have paws and tails, why not use them? Anyway, make sure to leave ideas on the first chapter! :3 Arya**


	4. Request: Spottedleaf x Bluestar

**Alright! first request is Spottedleaf and Bluestar! Hope you enjoy it!**

Bluestar had a confession to make. She loved Spottedleaf. She loved her tortoiseshell fur, and the soft way she spoke. But she was a medicine cat. There was nothing she could do.

"Bluestar, could you help me with something?" The leader turned her head around sharply to see her medicine cat standing at the entrance to her den. Bluestar nodded. "Of course Spottedleaf! What do you need?" Spottedleaf smiled at her. "I was wondering if you could help me collect some chamomile?" Bluestar nodded again. This was perfect! Now she could tell her that she loved her!

the two she cats walked into the forest, and Spottedleaf instructed her on what to look for. Bluestar nodded and answered when Spottedleaf asked if she knew what to look for, but she was really focused on her medic's eyes. They were gorgeous.

Spottedleaf walked in one direction, and Bluestar went in the other. When the leader was sure Spottedleaf couldn't see her, she doubled back, running conviently into her backside. Spottedleaf was a little startled, but she got over it quickly when she saw Bluestar. Bluestar sat down stared at Spottedleaf for a minute before glancing away. But the tortoiseshell had seen it.

"What are you staring at, Bluestar?" Spottedleaf questioned. Bluestar sighed. "I... I was staring at you, Spottedleaf. I've had a crush on you for a while now..." She dipped her head in embarrassment. But Spottedleaf purred.

"well, Bluestar, you certainly are attractive..." She whispered, a smirk on her face. She turned away and wiggled her hips at the other she cat. Bluestar felt her core become wet, and she drooled slightly. Spottedleaf giggled. "Do you like what you see, love?" Bluestar, turned on by the name, walked over and licked Spottedleaf's exposed core.

Spottedleaf let out a quick and quiet moan. "Do it again." She ordered softly. Bluestar licked again, this time pushing her tongue a little deeper and drawing it out more. Spottedleaf's moaning grew louder, and soon Bluestar was lapping lie, crazy. Spottedleaf had collapsed in pleasure.

Bluestar licked for a moment more before Spottedleaf climaxed, shooting her cum into Bluestars waiting mouth. Bluestar licked her lips and purred. "You taste so nice." She said. Spottedleaf stood up. "My turn." She said softly. Bluestar lay down on her back, showing off her wet pussy.

Spottedleaf licked the top of her head before tracing a trail down to her nipples. The she cat sucked on each one, receiveing moans from Bluestar. She made her way core, and then she began to rub it with a paw. Bluestar arched her back and thrust her hips at Spottedleaf, who couldn't help but dip her muzzle in for a moment. Bluestar screeched as she came, squirting so much cum that she smaller she cat couldn't hold it all. Spottedleaf swallowed, then sat on top of Bluestar.

she began to rob their cores together while continuing to suck on Bluestar's nipples. Bluestar returned the favor, her tail lashing wildy as they moaned in unison. They came on each other, then turned around and began to groom each other's cores. They came a few more times before standing up.

"I love you." Spottedleaf purred. "We should do this more often."

 **Alright! This one was pretty fun to do, and I hope you enjoyed it! :3 Arya**


	5. Request: Sageheart x Lilysong

**Hey guys! It's Arya, and I'm back with another request! Hope you enjoy!**

Sageheart sat at the edge of camp, staring into the clearing. Lilysong was eating a mouse. Sageheart sighed to herself. The other she cat's cream fur was blowing softly in the wind, and her tail lashed happily from side to side. Sageheart thought she was beautiful.

But out she was so nervous... What would Lilysong say? Sageheart's beige and white fur spiked with nervousness at the thought. But she took a deep breath and steeled her nerves. She was going to do this.

"Hey Lilysong!" She called. The other she cat lifted her head and flicked her tail. "Hi Sageheart!" Sageheart took another breath. "I was wondering if you wanted to come on a walk with me."

Sageheart braced herself self for a stinging retort, but Lilysong stood up next to her, gulping down the last of her mouse. "Let's go." She said happily. Sageheart couldn't help but purr. "Yeah, let's go!"

they walked deep deep into the forest, making small talk among themselves. They finally reached a river, and they lay down to take a drink from the cool, refreshing water. Sageheart sat up and gave her fur a few licks to calm herself. "Lilysong, I have to tell you something."

Lilysong lifted her head. "What is it?" "I- I love you." Sageheart choked out. Lilysong was silent for a moment. Then she nuzzled Sageheart and purred, "I love you too." Sageheart was so happy! Then she got an idea.

She began to groom her new mate, licking her head, then moving slowly down her neck. The cream she cat next to her shuddered. "W-what are you doing?" She asked shakily. Sageheart purred seductively into her ear. "I'm proving to all the other cats that youre my mate."

She licked her belly, and Lilysong got the idea. She lay down, exposing her stomach. Sageheart continued to groom down her neck, giving small nibbles here and there. She placed one paw on one of Lilysong's nipples and rubbed, earning a tiny little moan from the cream she cat.

She gave a smirk and rubbed a small circle on her chest, then sucked on another nipple. She licked a little further, nearing her new mate's nether regions. She purred when she caught sight of Lilysong's wet and dripping core. She rubbed it with her other front paw, even sticking a bit of her claw in.

Lilysong moaned a little louder, beginning to arch her back in pleasure. Sageheart leaned down and sniffed her core, her warm breath making Lilysong moan louder. Sageheart finally couldn't take it any longer and began to lick her.

She lapped up the juices, sticking her tongue in as far as it would reach. She teased her folds with her teeth, causing Lilysong to let out the loudest moan yet. "Faster!" The cream she cat begged. Sageheart obliged happily, licking quicker than before. Lilysong closed her eye in pleasure, thrusting her hips up at her mate.

Sageheart managed to to give a few more licks before Lilysong came on her muzzle with a loud moaning shriek. Sageheart purred and lapped it all up. Lilysong was about to get up, but Sageheart pushed her gently back to the ground. "I'm not done." She said.

the white and beige she cat sat down on her mate, positioning herself so that their cores were touching. She rubbed herself on Lilysong,thrusting her hips down so that their cores ground together. They both began to moan, and after a while they came on each other.

"My turn." Lilysong said sexily. She nudged Sageheart into the mating crouch, then began to push her tail in and out, using it like a member. She broke her barrier quickly, and Sageheart barely even screamed. And soon she was a big moaning mess, and she came everywhere.

Lilysong began to hump her, thrusting their cores together. Sageheart ordered her to go faster, and they both began to buck their hips. Sageheart cried out as she came, white liquid splattering all over the forest floor.

they were exhausted now, so they lay down and began to lick away all the traces of their time together. When they were clean, they padded back to camp and slept together.

 **Alright! I really hope you like this one, requestee! I worked really hard to make this one somewhat different than all the others I've done so far. Keep those requests rolling in! :3 Arya**


	6. Request: Adam x Bluestar

**Im back! And with another request! Hope you enjoy it!**

It was a sunny day in Greenleaf, and Thunderclan was busting with joy. Kits were being born, Warriors being made, and more and more cats were getting mates. But for Adam, the joy was short lived.

the former kitty pet had no mate, and he really didn't have a crush on anyone. Well...there was that one she cat... No. He pushed the thought out of his mind. He was hunting in the forest, and he needed to be on full alert.

He had already caught a mouse, and was stalking a vole, when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Hey, Adam!" The black and white tomcat hissed as the vole scurried away. He turned to the other cat. "I was hunting that, mouse-brain!" He hissed. Then he realized who it was. Bluestar...

the blue gray leader looked at him. "I'm sorry, Adam." She said quickly. "I didn't see the vole." Adam sighed. "It's okay." He turned away quickly, feeling heat rise in his pelt. Bluestar was the one he had a crush on. He couldn't stay mad at her...

"Well, we have enough prey as it is. Let's take your mouse back to camp." The she cat turned towards the direction of camp. Adam snatched up his mouse and hurried after her, keeping close enough so that their pelts just barely touched.

When end they reached the camp, Adam gained some confidence. He dropped his mouse onto the fresh kill pile and walked over to Bluestar. "Hey Bluestar." He said. She looked up. "I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk with me?" Bluestar was silent. His confidence began to leave. But she finally stood up and said, "why not? Lead the way, Adam!"

the he black and white tom led her through the woods and into a more secluded area. He sat down, and she sat next to him. "Bluestar, I want to tell you something."

The she cat perked her ears. "Yes, Adam?" The tom took a deep breath. "I think I have a crush on you." Bluestar purred. "I've had a crush on you for a while now, Adam!" She nuzzled him happily. Adam purred. "So... Will you be my mate?" Bluestar laughed. "Of course, silly!"

Bluestar moved closer and spread her legs wide, revealing her perfect little core. Adam felt his entire body heat up. "W-what are you doing?" He asked nervously. Bluestar chucked. "Doing what all cars do when they become mates. Mate!"

Adam felt dumb. Of course! He should have thought of that! The longer he stared at Bluestar's core, the more turned on he felt. Bluestar noticed his erection first, and she stood up and wrapped her tail around it. Adam shuddered at her touch.

"Come on." Bluestar whispered. "I know you want to..." She swayed her hips and pushed her wet pussy close to his face. Adam smiled and licked it. Bluestar purred and shoved her hips up further, trying to take in all of his tongue. Adam groomed her for a moment, stopping right before she came. Bluestar whimpered when he removed his tongue.

Adam grinned at her and pushed his member into her mouth. Bluestar licked and sucked like crazy, as if she had done this a million times. Adam moaned quietly, making her deep throat him. When he was harder than a tree trunk, he pulled out of her moth and stood up. Bluestar was wet and dripping heavily.

Adam pushed her into the crouch and thrust in immediately. Bluestar let out a quick shriek of surprise, but not of pain. She wasn't a virgin. He went at a medium pace, letting her get used to him. Bluestar moaned loudly, pushing her hips back as far as they would go. Every time Adam thrusted, their hips crashed together with a loud slap.

"Faster!" Bluestar managed to choke out. Adam sped up, hitting her g-spot. Bluestar screamed in ecstasy, her eyes wild with pleasure. Adam was going balls deep in her now, even poking her womb a little.

Adam sped up even more as he felt his climax build inside of him. He moaned loudly as he released inside of her, and her cum squirted all over him. After a moments pause, we went at it again.

Bluestar was a mess. Adam had never seen this side of her before. Then again, he'd never mated her before. He hadn't even mated before at all!

After a a couple more thrusts, Adam leaned back, pulling Bluestar with him. He bounced her up and down on his member, much to both of their pleasures. He came again, this time shooting some seed with it. Bluestar climaxed as well, and it splashed onto his belly fur.

She bounced for a little longer, before Adam leaned forward again, back in a normal position. They came a couple more times each before Adam finally pulled out. But he wasn't done yet.

the tom laid on his back, his erect member sticking straight up. Bluestar knew exactly what to do. She positioned her core over his member, then sat down. Adam moaned as her tight core swallowed up his member. Bluestar rode him for a while, sometimes bucking her hips to go further. Then Adam took control again and pumped into her.

They were both exhausted, so they lay down together and cleaned up before heading back to camp, Bluestar's head leaning on Adam's shoulder.

three moons later

Bluestar and Adam watched their two kits play happily in the Thunderclan clearing. A little tom and a she cat. Bluestar was leaning on Adam.

"You know." Bluestar whispered. "We haven't had some alone time in forever. Meet me in the forest tonight?"

Adam smirked, even getting a tiny erection from the idea. "Don't worry, my love. I'll be there."

 **Alright! I'm kind of proud of this one, since it's my longest. About a thousand words! I hope you enjoyed! :3 Arya**


	7. Request: Moonclaw x Goldeneyes

**Im back again with another request! Thanks for keeping them rolling in, guys! Hope you like this one!**

Moonclaw twitched and fidgeted uncomfortably in Shadowclan's territory. She had gone into heat yesterday, and she couldn't be more miserable. She had to keep away from the toms until it went away, since she didn't have a mate. She hated it.

She was currently at the RiverClan border, getting a quick drink. She didn't hear any cat coming, so she bent down to get her fill of fresh water. Unfortunately for her, the wind was blowing in the wrong direction. It was scattering her heat scent all over RiverClan territory!

She finished her drink and sat back up. No cat was around still, so she sat and began to groom herself. She accidentally drew her tongue across her burning core, and a small wave of pleasure tingled up her spine.

She licked it again, longer this time. The pleasure intensified. She began to rub circles on it, letting out a small gasp. She rubbed it harder, and a soft main escaped her lips. She rubbed and licked and even pushed her tail in a bit, and then she came all over the ground.

she was panting heavily, but she felt a little better. She was about to stand up when a voice across the border called, "that was hot!" Moon claw whipped around to see a golden tomcat with one back paw standing very close to the border.

She stepped closer, and he leapt across the scent line to stand next to her. "I'm assuming you're in heat." He said quietly. Moonclaw gave a stiff nod. "Well... I can help you with that." The tom said. "I'm Goldeneyes, by the way. What's your name?"

"Moonclaw." "Great!" The tom replied. "Now let me show you my favorite spots for this kind of stuff. Moonclaw stiffened. "You do this a lot?" Goldeneyes shrugged. "When she cats need help with their heat, I come to the rescue."

Moonclaw sighed. "Whatever." She muttered. She followed the golden tomcat back across the border and into the small stretch of woods that RiverClan had. "The sun high patrol already came, so no cat should find us here. Just be quiet." He warned.

he lead her into the clearing, where Moonclaw sat down. Goldeneyes took this as her signal to start, so he began to lap at her head. He nibbled on her ears and neck as he made a trail to her belly. Moonclaw couldn't help but let out a soft moan.

Goldeneyes seductively licked a nipple, then sucked on another. He did this to each one until he got down to her most private area. He gave it a single lick, and Moonclaw moaned quietly. He gave a series of quick licks, which were barely enough.

"S-stop teasing." Moonclaw growled. In response, Goldeneyes shoved his semi erect member down her throat. Moonclaw sucked him off until he was just hard enough, and then pulled off. "Now who's teasing?" Goldeneyes groaned.

Moonclaw purred and stood up. She began to bound around the clearing, dripping pre cum everywhere. Goldeneyes groaned and chased after her, finally pinning her down. He teased her entrance with his hard member, just barely pushing it in before pulling it out again quickly. "What a naughty girl." He said. "She must be punished."

He put the tip in again, causing Moonclaw to moan and writhe under him. Her wet core was practically begging for his member inside of it. He couldn't take it anymore, so hetnrudt in, breaking her barrier.

Moonclaw screamed, but the pain son turned to pleasure. She was bucking her hips wildy, and Goldeneyes was going balls deep. They bucked and screamed with pleasure, and Moonclaw soon came.

"Beg! Talk dirty to me!" Goldeneyes demanded. Moonclaw moaned loudly. "Oh, Goldeneyes! Your huge member stuffs me to the brim! You fit inside me so well! Cum inside me, let me have your kits!"

Goldeneyes grunted in satisfaction, and hit her g-spot a couple of times. His bards scraped at her tight walls as he thrust, squeezing his member tightly. "Moonclaw! You're so tight! Oh, you just love my huge dick inside you!" He moaned even louder than her as he released inside of her, shoving it all in deep. He slammed into her a few more times, maki g her cum again.

"I love your huge dick inside mem Goldeneyes!" Moonclaw cried. "Mate me all day! Make me yours, master! Mate me so hard I can't stand up!"

Goldeneyes didn't need to be told twice. He banged her ruthlessly, forcing her to talk dirty and beg. He came inside her three more times, and her formerly black fur was now almost completely white around her hips.

They were so tired, he didn't even bother to pull out of her. They fell asleep together, still connected, their mating continuing in their dreams.

 **I actually really like this one! I went in a slightly different direction than normal, and I hope you liked it! :3 Arya**


	8. Request: Bramblestar x Squirrelflight

**And I'm back again, and with a request! This one is Bramblestar and Squirrelflight! Enjoy!**

It was the first night that Thuncerclan was able to sleep in their own nests again since the flood. Squirrelflight was half asleep in her nest that she shared with her mate, Bramblestar. The tabby tom was completely asleep, but for Squirrelflight... That wasn't the case.

The he ginger she cat kept twitching and squirming around, trying to get comfortable. She couldn't sleep, and she wasn't sure why. She sighed and flopped over, accidentally ending up with her face between Bramblestar's back legs.

Squirrelflight purred softly as an idea crossed her mind. She and Bramblestar hadn't actually mated before. And was, in her opinion, the ultimate way to show their love. And even though Yellowfang had told her she would never have kits of her own, that didn't mean she couldn't try!

It didn't take long to locate his sheath, even though it was dark. She began to lick it, drawing out his member. She rubbed it with her paws while she licked to speed up the process, and soon he was fully erect. Bramblestar awake with a start.

"What are you doing?" He hissed. Squirrelflight looked up at him innocently as she sucked him off, and the large tom gave a tiny moan. "N-not here." He said. He pulled out of her mouth, and picked his way through the piles of sleeping cats to get out of the den. Squirrelflight followed eagerly.

There wasn't a guard tonight, since all of the forest was still recovering. They slipped noiselessly out of the clearing and into the woods. They padded in silence for a moment, until they reached the old twoleg place.

Bramblestar laughed. " _Now_ we can continue." The words were barely out of his mouth before Squirrelflight bowled him over. The ginger feline attacked his sheath with nips and licks, and he was fully hard again in a matter of moments.

Squirrelflight crouched down, wiggling her wet pussy in the air. Bramblestar licked at it for a long time, causing Squirrelflight to moan loudly. She came on his face, which he happily lapped up. Once they were both ready, Bramblestar mounted her. He didn't hesitate, and thrust in quickly with no warning.

Squirrelflight screamed, and she tried to scramble away. But Bramblestar held on tightly to her hips as he pumped in her mercilessly. Soon her cries of pain turned to pleasure, and she began to buck her hips back. Bramblestar moaned with her every time their hips connected.

He he found her g-spot quickly, and jabbed it several times. Squirrelflight screeched happily and came all over his rock hard member. Bramblestar grunted as she splashed him,but continued to go at it. It wasn't long before his thrusts became erratic and off beat, and he began to go even harder.

He he moaned loudly as he climaxed in her, squirting a little seed with it as well. He was panting heavily, so he stopped. But after a coule orders from Squirrelflight to keep going, he did as he was told.

He pounded her ruthlessly, growling as her tight walls scraped his member. He hissed at her. "Talk dirty, slave!" Squirrelflight moaned in response, but obliged.

"Oh, Bramblestar! Your huge dick fills me so well! I'm surprised you even fit inside my tight little core! Keep going, make me yours!" The tom was very turned on by this, and he thrust in as far as he could go. Squirrelflight arched her back, making him go balls deep in her. They moaned together as they came, filling Squirrelflight to the brim.

Bramblestar pulled out of her, and Squirrelflight collapsed onto the ground. But Bramblestar had other ideas. He thrust into her tail-hole, and Squirrelflight yowled in pleasure. She raised her butt as high as possible, and Bramblestar grabbed her hips tighter. He gripped her with his claws, even drawing a little blood. He closed his eyes and let out a log moan as he came in her tail hole.

He pulled out of her again, and lay down to clean her core. Squirrelflight gave him the blowjob of his life, licking and swirling nipping his tip. They both came once more before they were finally clean. Bramblestar laughed.

"if that doesn't give you kits, I don't know what will!"

one moon later

"Bramblestar!" Squirrelflight cried. "I just talked to leafpool, and she said that I'm expecting! We're going to be real parents!"

bramblestar purred loudly. "I can't wait!"

 **i know now that's not how they found out they were having kits, but for the sake of the story, let's say it was. I had fun writing this one! Keep the requests rolling in! :3 Arya**


	9. Request: Moonheart x Echosong

**Back again! Here's another request, lovelies! Hope you enjoy!**

Moonheart was in heat. She knew it, and so did everyone else in the clan. She wasn't afraid to show it. Toms had tried to woo her, and when that didn't work, they tried to take her by force. Thankfully for Moonheart, the leader was female, and she said that any cat who tried to rape Moonheart would be exiled.

The reason Moonheart hadn't taken a mate yet was simple: she wasn't into toms. It was the she cats who caught her eye more, but none of them would take her as a mate. Or so she assumed.

To try and get rid of her heat, Moonheart spent awhile each day rubbing herself with her paws and tail until she came. Then she would clean up and go back to camp. After the toms caught onto her, some started to follow. But that stopped when the silver tabby bit one's member.

So there she was, one day. She was partially hidden by a bush and rubbing her steaming core impatiently. She was ready for this heat to be _over._ She came, but she still was t satisfied. With a sigh,she continued.

She had just come for the second time when she noticed a cat behind her. She whirled around, thinking it was a tom. But to her surprise, it wasn't. It was Echosong, the mysterious black furred deputy.

Echosong chuckled a little. "You've got a real problem." She said. Moonheart sighed. "Yeah." "Would you like me to help?" Moonheart's eyes widened. Sure, Echosong was attractive. Moonheart had crushed on her a couple times. But she didn't know the she cat returned the feelings!

Echosong seemed to be able to tell what the other she cat was thinking. "Yeah. I've had a crush on you for a while." Moonheart purred, her eyes filling with lust. "Well then, please help. I'm ready to be done with this heat."

Echosong laid down beside the other she cat, and began to lick her already wet core. The silver tabby moaned. This was way better than her paws! "Faster." She ordered, and Echosong followed her black she cat with white paws began to bob her muzzle up and down.

Moonheart arched her back and purred. She wiggled her hips a little, causing the other female to get deeper. It wasn't long before she was pushed over the edge, and she came on Echosong's face.

Echosong purred as she drew her tongue over her newly white muzzle. She nudged Moonheart onto her back before she could protest. The black she cat sucked on her erect nipples, swirling them around in her mouth. Moonheart moaned a little louder and longer this time.

Moonheart licked the other she cat's neck, giving a small love bite to it. Echosong made her way down to her puffy core, and rubbed it with her head. Some soot came off from the diamond on her head. Another thing about her- her face always had soot on it.

Moonheart purred. "Get on with it already! Do you know how long I've been waiting?" Echosong nodded, and sat up. She moved herself so that her core was aligned with Moonheart's. She rubbed herself along it, instinctively bucking her hips a little.

the two she cats moaned loudly together, their eyes closed in pleasure. It wasn't long before Moonheart came, which caused Echosong to come as well. Their fur now had sticky white liquid on it, and they groomed each other happily.

Echosong began to pleasure Moonheart again with her tongue, this time amping it up. She dipped her muzzle in a few times, the pulled out quickly and continued to lick. She swirled her tongue around and worried her folds with her teeth. Moonheart was a big moaning mess now, thrusting her hips wildy.

Moonheart came several times during the grooming session, and her cum coated the ground. The silver tabby she cat stood up. "It's my turn." She announced. Echosong laid down on her back, exposing her dripping core.

Moonheart pushed her tail in a little, until it touched her barrier. Echosong was a virgin. Moonheart pumped her tail in and out, causing the black she cat to moan just a little bit. Both of them knew that in order for Echosong to fully experience the pleasure, her barrier needed to be broken.

Echosong braced herself, and Moonheart pushed through with her tail. Echosong hissed in displeasure, but soon began to moan again as Moonheart thrusted her tail. Seeing the other she cat get pleasured was enough for Moonheart. She came all over Echosong and the ground,and the other she cat climaxed soon after.

Moonheart pulled out and purred. There was no burning sensation in her core anymore. Echosong stood up, and they both gently cleaned the cum off of each other. When they were done, Moonheart purred and touched noses with Echosong.

"would you like to be my mate?" Moonheart asked. Echosong laughed. "Of course!" The two padded back to camp together, mates for life.

 **This one was really long, but really fun! I hope you liked it, requestee! See you in the next lemon! :3 Arya**


	10. Request: Ferncloud x Spiderkit

**Alright! This the first request that has kits in it, so I'm excited to try this out! I hope you enjoy!**

Ferncloud was ready to mate. She wasn't in heat yet, but she was really horny. Every thought she had somehow got connected to mating in her mind.

Dustpelt, her mate, had been recently injured in a border skirmish. Hopefully he would still be up for a little fun that night. Ferncloud wandering into the medicine den and sat by him. She nudged him a bit, and when he woke up, she exposed a tiny bit of her core.

Dustpelt sighed. "Ferncloud, I'm sorry. I'm really not up for that right now. It really hurts to even move. But I promise that as soon I get better, we'll do something together." Ferncloud dipped her head with an inward sigh. She needed to be filled! _Now!_

Ferncloud returned to the nursery. Her kits, Spiderkit and Shrewkit, were playing moss ball. Ferncloud batted it to them a couple of times before going inside the den. She watched them while she groomed herself a little bit.

Ferncloud's hesd shot up as she got an idea. She looked at her kits, just about three moons old. They were racing around, so it was hard to see, but Ferncloud swore that Spiderkit had a bigger dick than Shrewkit. She purred to herself. If she couldn't have Dustpelt, Spiderkit might be the next best thing...

It was night time. There were no other queens or kits in the nursery besides Spiderkit and Shrewkit. It was perfect. The gray queen nudged her darker son, Spiderkit, awake.

"What is it, Ferncloud?" He asked groggily. Ferncloud purred and drew her tongue over his belly. "I have a game for you, sweetheart. But it's a very special game. Don't wake up Shrewkit, since we don't want him to be jealous."

Spiderkit nodded. "This is just our thing, right?" Ferncloud smiled. "You got it!" She led him to the back of the nursery, far away from the other sleeping kit. Ferncloud had given him a few poppy seeds in the prey he had eaten before bed.

There was a small shaft of moonlight shining into the den, from a small hole Ferncloud had clawed earlier. "Lay down." Ferncloud instructed. Spiderkit lay out on his back. Ferncloud sat by him, and began to groom him. She made her way quickly to his sheath, and gave it a couple small licks. "W-what was that?" Spiderkit asked shakily. Ferncloud smiled at him. "It's how we play the game, dear."

After a few more licks, the kit was hard. Ferncloud was right. He did have a bigger dick than Shrewkit. "Okay, you're ready to play the game. Now you have to get me ready to play, too!" Spiderkit wobbled over to her, off balance by his new found body part. Ferncloud was in a low crouch, her core right by the kit's face.

"Lick my hole." Ferncloud ordered. Spiderkit did as he was told, pushing his tongue in just a little. His licks were tiny and uncertain, but they were good enough. Ferncloud stifled a moan as he got more into it, dipping his muzzle in. When she was sure she was wet enough, Ferncloud told him to stop.

His erection was gone by now, so Ferncloud drew it out again with a couple of swift licks. Spiderkit twitched. "This feels weird. What kind of game is this?" "It's called mating, dear." Ferncloud replied. She rolled onto her back, showing off her steamy wet core. "Now, I want you to put your member right above my core."

"Like this?" Spiderkit asked, getting into the correct position. "Yes, just like that." Ferncloud praised. "Now, when you're ready, thrust into my hole." "Will it hurt?" Spiderkit asked nervously. "No. It will feel wonderful, I promise." Spiderkit took a deep breath and pushed his member inside of her.

Ferncloud purred. His tiny member felt quite good inside of her tight core. "Now pump your his up and down." Ferncloud said. Spiderkit did as he was told, grunting with the effort. Ferncloud let out some tiny moans. "Can you go faster?" She pleaded. Spiderkit nodded. He was panting already, but he did his best.

ferncloud's moaning grew louder, and she started to buck her hips. Little Spiderkit was carried off the ground, still thrusting into her. "This feels great!" He cried out. Ferncloud pushed him higher in the air, letting him ride her hips. Spiderkit started to main with her, going as fast as he could.

his member was too tiny to hit her g-spot, but he went all the way to his hilt. His balls slapped against her as he thrusted, and Ferncloud threw her head back while she moaned.

"Something's happening!" Spiderkit wailed. Ferncloud groaned and came, covering his member and splattering all over the moss floor. Spiderkit closed his eyes and pushed deeper, grunting. Ferncloud felt a few tiny drops of cum enter her. She told Spiderkit to pull out, which he did. He collapsed on the floor, panting heavily.

"That..." He said softly. "Was the best game ever." Ferncloud purred. "And it's not over yet, sweetie." She grabbed his tiny member in her jaws and sucked on it, gently poking his balls occasionally. Spiderkit gasped as she took him, then began to thrust weakly in her mouth. She deep throated him and swallowed around it, doing an expert job. Spiderkit moaned as he came into her mouth, a few more drops then last time.

Ferncloud pulled led off with a pop, then smiled. "Are you still up for one more round?" Spiderkit nodded. He was resilient. Ferncloud used her tail and pumped gently into his tail hole, finding his spot quickly. She brushed it with her tail a few times, and Spiderkit moaned tom kit bucked his hips and came all over the floor, even more than the last times.

Ferncloud cleaned him up and tucked him back into the nest. She soaked up their cum with extra moss, then fell asleep with her kits, her tail just barely wrapped around Spiderkit's waist.

 **I liked writing that one! It was a fun experiment, and I think I'd like to use some more kits in the future. Keep the requests coming! :3 Arya**


	11. Request: Redpaw x Fawnkit

**I got some more requests, and here's one! This one has a kit in it again! Enjoy**

Redpaw was Fawnkits best friend. He was always nice to her, stood up for her when the other kits were mean, and even taught her the hunting crouch and a couple battle moves.

Once he had even snuck her into the forest to show her what it was like outside of camp. He had shown her the secret exit, and she remembered it.

Redpaw was seeming very distant to the she kit. He was acting strange. So one day, when he left the camp by himself, Fawnkit decided to investigate. She snuck out of camp after him, and began to follow his scent trail. He was easy to follow, and she kept to the bushes- just like he had shown her.

The reddish tomcat stopped in a clearing and sniffed for a moment. Fawnkit shrank deeper into the bushes, hoping she wouldn't be found. After he was satisfied that no cat was there, Redpaw sat down in the clearing soresd his legs.

He started to rub something with his paws. At her angle, Fawnkit couldn't see what it was. Redpaw made soft keening noises, and after a few moments, whatever he was rubbing grew.

Fawnkit watched for a moment with interest. She didn't know what it was. She surely didn't have that between her legs. She was broken off of her train of thought when Redpaw cried out, and some white liquid squirted from the thing between his legs.

Fawnkit felt a strange wet feeling between her legs. Thinking she had wet herself, she looked down. But there was no puddle. She looked back up st Redpaw, who was grooming the white stuff off of his fur. The thing between his legs was no longer visible.

Fawnkit couldn't take it anymore. She _had_ to know what he was doing. The she kit walked into the clearing. "What we're you doing?" She asked Redpaw. The older tom jumped in surprise. "W-what?" Fawnkit repeated her question.

She could tell Redpaw was mortified. "You don't have to tell me..." She said sadly. Redpaw sighed. "Oh well, you'll learn weather I tell you or not." He sat back down and spread his legs. Fawnkit peered between them and saw a long piece of dangling flesh.

"This is my penis. It's how I pee, and if you do certain things to it, you'll see my member." Fawnkit cocked her head. "I don't have a... Pee-nis?" She said in a confused way. Redpaw nodded. "Nope. Only toms have it. You have a core. That's how she cats pee."

"Why were you rubbing it?" Fawnkit asked. "I was turning it into a member. It's one of the main parts in mating." Fawnkit sat down. This was all so confusing. "And before you ask what mating is, it's how kits are made. But some cats do it just for pleasure."

"well... How do you mate?" She asked. "What if I just show you?" Redpaw asked. Fawnkit nodded. "That will work." Redpaw ordered her to lay down on her back, which Fawnkit did.

Redpaw poked her slightly wet core with his paw. "This is your core. For the mating to work, I must put my member in your core." Fawnkit nodded. Redpaw went up to her head. "I want you to put my penis in your mouth and suck. That's the other way to make it into a member." Fawnkit obliged, sucking on it tentatively. Thankfully for her, it was hard quickly.

"now I'm going lick your core to get you ready. Don't worry. It will feel weird at first, but it gets better." The tom began to draw his tongue slowly over her tiny kitten core. Fawnkit squirmed. He was right. It did feel weird.

But soon she felt small waves of pleasure roll over her. She opened her mouth and a strange noise drifted out. Redpaw kept licking. The kit instinctively arched her back, and she felt his tongue go deeper.

He pulled out, and the pleasure stopped. "Hunting crouch." Redpaw ordered. Fawnkit scrambled quickly to do as he said. He nudged her tail out of the way and pushed the tip of his member into her core.

Fawnkit wiggled around, but stopped when Redpaw put a paw on her hips. "This will hurt, but only for a moment." Redpaw promised. "I'll go slow." He gave a single thrust and broke her barrier. Fawnkit squealed in pain and tried to get away, but he held her tight. Redpaw started to pump slowly, and Fawnkit felt the pleasure return.

"F-faster." She whispered. Redpaw sped up just a little bit. He was being gentle with her for her first time. Fawnkit pushed her hips back to meet his, and she made the noise again. She heard Redpaw make the noise as well, and he went a little faster. Their hips starting making sound as they connected, and Fawnkit arched her back again.

Redpaw's member was only about 3/4 in when he hit her g-spot. Fawnkit squeaked in pleasure, and Redpaw continued to stab it. "Somethings happening!" Fawnkit shrieked as she pumped her hips. Redpaw was panting, and his eyes closed as he thrusting into her.

Fawnkit hissed, and she felt sure that she had just peed. But when she looked back, the white liquid was on the ground near her hips. Redpaw jabbed her spot again, and Fawnkit went back to making noises. Redpaw's thrusts got stronger, and they started to hurt a little. His barbs were scraping her thin kit walls. Redpaw groaned, and Fawnkit knew that he had peed the white stuff inside her. Redpaw pulled out, and Fawnkit purred.

"That was fun! Can we do it again?" Redpaw shook his head. "Your mother is probably worried about you. Don't tell her what we were doing, or she won't let us talk ever again." Fawnkit nodded solemnly. "I promise."

And with that, she padded back to camp.

 **This one was really long! But it was fun, as well. Thanks for requesting! :3 Arya**


	12. Request: Moonheart x Echosong pt 2

**And I'm back! This is the fat request ive gotten for a part two of something! Enjoy!**

Moonheart raced through the forest, chased by her mate, Echosong. Moonheart's core was exposed, and she was teasing the other she cat with it.

"Do you want it?" She purred, wiggling her tips. Echosong nodded, padding up to her mate. Moonheart purred. "Fine. But I get to lead this time!"

Echosong laid down on her back, her dripping wet core just there for the taking. Moonheart licked it fiercely, sticking her muzzle into her wet folds. She nibbled on the edges, and rolled her tongue in the juices. Echosong moaned loudly and arched her back. The dark she cat came, thrusting her hips in Moonheart's face. Moonheart licked it all up and grinned.

The silver tabby made a trail up to her nipples and gave each one a good suck while rubbing her paw on the others. She drew her tongue, still full of the taste of the other's cum, all over Echosong's face.

Echosong was in heaven, all her nipples fully erect and her core weeping. Moonheart made her trail back down to her pussy and rubbed it, getting some more moans from her mate.

Moonheart moved into view of Echosong and began to rub her core. She ran circles around it and dipped her front toes in occasionally. The other paw rubbed over her nipples. Echosong moaned even louder, seeing her mate touch herself. She thrust her hips at nothing, and her cum squirted all over.

Moonheart moved back to Echosong and cleaned all of the cum from her fur and core. She smirked as the other she cat released again in her face. She brushed her paw through the white liquid, then brought it to her mouth and licked it off.

Moonheart stuck her tail in Echosong's core, wiggling it around a little. She pumped it in and out, using it like a member. Echosong threw her head back and yowled in pleasure. "Ah! Faster, Moonheart! Faster!" The black and white she screamed. Moonheart sped up, and soon Echosong came, shouting Moonheart's name.

Moonheart pulled her cum-coated tail out of the other she cat, then sat down on her. She bounced slightly on her hips, and every time she came down, she ground her hips into Echosong's, smashing their cores together.

Moonheart came first this time, and Echosong followed suit. Echosong tackled her, pushing her to the ground. Echosong placed her paws on the ground near Moonheart and dug her claws into the ground. She used her leverage to slide and rub herself around Moonheart's core.

Moonheart moaned, her eyes closing in pleasure. They both came a few more times before they laid back down to eat each other out. When they were finally clean, they stood up.

Echosong purred. "That was great. You should lead more often."

 **There we go! I liked that one! Keep in requesting! :3 Arya**


	13. Request: Redpaw x Rosepaw

**Back with a request! As for the person who requested this, you can request as many times as you want! Don't worry about it being too many! Enjoy! Btw, this is the same Redpaw from before.**

When Rosepaw woke up that morning, she felt... Different. Her core had a strange burning sensation, and it seemed to emitting a weird smell. She went to the dirt place, but that didn't help. She looked at her best, but nothing seemed to be wrong with it.

Finally, she decided to go to the medicine cat's den. "Petalwing?" She called. The calico medicine cat appeared at the entrance. "What's wrong, Rosepaw?" The small apprentice shuffled her paws awkwardly. "Uh... My core... Feels weird. It feels hot."

Petalwing smiled at her. "You've gotten your first heat, Rosepaw. It means that you can have kits. But you don't need kits right now. You're too young and still have to finish training."

"But how do I get rid of it?" She asked. Petalwing shrugged. "At your age, you can only wait for it to go away. But be careful. Toms get very turned on by the scent. You should be okay. None of them will make you mate, since you're an apprentice. Just watch out."

Rosepaw nodded. "I'll be careful." She padded away, back to the apprentice den. Her brother Redpaw was just waking up. "Where'd you go?" He asked sleepily.

"just the dirt place." Rosepaw lied. Redpaw nodded and stretched. Rosepaw kept her tail clamped over her burning core, but apparently it wasn't enough. Redpaw's nose twitched, and he sniffed at her tail. "You're in heat." He said. Rosepaw hung her head. "You caught me."

Redpaw looked confused. "Why are you acting like that's a bad thing?" "Because it is! It's so uncomfortable!" Rosepaw snapped back. Redpaw shrugged. "I could help you get rid of it if you wanted." Rosepaw cocked her head. "How?"

"I could mate you. I just won't cum in you. You won't have kits, but your heat will leave." This sounded like a good idea to Rosepaw. "Alright." She agreed. "Let's just make it quick. The sun will be up soon."

Both of them were early risers, often waking up before the sun. They were the only apprentices in the den at the moment, so the setting was perfect. Redpaw used moss from his own nest and put it in Rosepaw's mouth to muffle the noises.

Redpaw was already hard from his sister's heat scent, so now he just had to get her ready. He licked her core a couple of times, going slow to stimulate her more. Rosepaw panted on the moss, letting out al,sot inaudible moans.

When she was completely wet, Redpaw mounted her. "I'll go slow." He promised. He pushed in slowly, until he reached her barrier. Rosepaw braced herself, and Redpaw stabbed through it. Rosepaw screamed on the moss, scrambling to get away. Redpaw held her tightly and began to thrust. Soon Rosepaw stopped trying to escape, and the she cat arched her back a little in pleasure.

"Faster!" Her call was muffled by her moss, but Redpaw still heard her. He sped up considerably, soon hitting her spot. Rosepaw moaned loudly, but only Redpaw could hear it through the moss. Their hips crashed together, and his balls slapped her rump. Rosepaw's eyes were closed as she pushed her hips back to meet her brother's.

Rosepaw keened on her moss and dug her claws into the ground as her g-spot was poked by Redpaw's member. His barbs scraped her walls, squeezing his thick member. It was t long before Rosepaw came, the white liquid shooting up and coating Redpaw's dick.

Redpaw yanked himself self out and came on the moss beside them, letting out a low moan as he did so. His barbed member had torn up Rosepaw's insides, and a tiny bit of blood seeped out of her core. "Why'd you stop?" Rosepaw growled through the moss.

Redoaw purred and mounted her again, this time shoving into her tail-hole, which was even tighter. He thrusted in and out like a blur, giving her walls a beating. Rosepaw had collapsed completely in pleasure, bucking her hips weakly. She came several times, and soon the moss behind her was sticky and white.

Redpaw came in her tail hole twice, since she couldn't get pregnant from that. He forced himself not to moan as he mated his sister. He pulled out again and went back into her core. He pumped wildy, tearing up her insides. Rosepaw screamed and moaned through the moss, though it was still pretty quiet. The moss beside them was complexly soaked in cum from both of them.

Redpaw pulled out of her spent core and spent a good long time cleaning it out. His teeth nibbled on her folds, and he pushed his muzzle in. He cleaned all of the cum from her hips and tail, then went over and pulled the moss from her mouth. He stuffed it in his mouth, and pushed his member down her throat.

Rosepaw gave him the best blowjob of his life in return for his help. She rubbed up and down the shaft while she nipped and licked circles on his member. She played with his balls, and Redpaw moaned softly. He thrusted in her face and forced her to deep threat him. After he blew a few big loads down her throat, they both cleaned up.

And just in time, too. Their mentors entered the den just as Rosepaw shoved the last of the dirty moss in a hidden corner.

"What happened?" Redpaw's mentor asked. "Where'd all the moss go? What'd you do with it?" Redpaw gave his sister a secret sideways grin. "Just helping Rosepaw with something."

 **I really enjoyed writing this one! And I hope you enjoyed reading this one! As always, send in requests! :3 Arya**


	14. Request: Echopaw x Redpaw x Rosepaw

**This request is going to be interesting! It's my first threesome! Enjoy!**

Echopaw was a brand new apprentice, just six moons old. She had made friends with Redpaw and Rosepaw, two litter mates who also slept in the apprentices den. The only problem was, they didn't act like friends to her. They kept secrets, and took adventures in the middle of the night without her.

When end they returned, they often smelled weird. The smell made her core tingle uncomfortably. Then she would feel strange for the rest of the night. She finally decided that she would just ask them where they went.

"Hey, Redpaw, Rosepaw." She said one day. The two siblings turned their heads back at her. "yes?" Rosepaw asked. "Umm... Where do you guys go when you leave in the middle of the night? And what do you do that makes you smell so weird?" The pale grey and white apprentice caught the glance they shared.

"What if we just show you?" Redpaw said. Echopaw nodded. "That works too." It was getting dark, so they all lay down and chatted quietly until they were sure every cat in camp was asleep. Redpaw led them to the secret exit he had found. They slipped noiselessly through it and into the forest.

They walked in silence until they came to a clearing. The clearing was heavy with the strange scent. Echopaw wiggled a little in discomfort. It felt like she was wetting herself, but there was nothing on the ground.

"Watch. This will explain everything." Rosepaw said. Echopawsat down and watched the two siblings. Redpaw and Rosepaw laid down with the their muzzle between each other's back legs.

Rosepaw took a long price of flesh into her mouth. It was connected to Redpaw. The tom, on the other paw, was licking fiercely in between Rosepaw's hind legs, where Echopaw knew her core was located.

The two made low moaning sounds as they sucked and licked, and Echopaw's core grew wetter. Rosepaw pushed her hips in Redpaw's face, making his tongue go deeper. The she cat was rubbing the long flesh, which Echopaw remembered was called a member, while she sucked it quickly.

Rosepaw bounced and rubbed Redpaw's balls, and her brother pushed his member deeper into her mouth. Echopaw's mouth was hanging open, and her eyes were starting to get lusty. Rosepaw cried out, and white liquid sprayed from between her legs. Echopaw was panting as she watched the two. Redpaw moaned again, and some white liquid dribbled out of Rosepaw's mouth when she swallowed it.

The two disconnected from each other, and Echopaw's eyes were wide. "T-that was awesome." She whispered. Redpaw sniffed her dripping core and chuckled. "Rosepaw, we got our friend a little wet, didn't we?" Echopaw nodded.

"Well then, let's help her fix it!" Rosepaw laughed. Redpaw nudged her onto the ground, on her back. Rosepaw moved in and began to gently lick her core. Echopaw's breath hitched in her throat as small waves of pleasure rolled up her spine.

Redpaw moved to her head and pushed his exposed member in her face. Echopaw remembered what Rosepaw had done and began to suck on it. A small moan escaped her jaws and vibrated Redpaw's member as Rosepaw went deeper.

Echopaw moaned even louder, and she came in Rosepaw's mouth. All three of them were panting. Redpaw pulled out of her mouth. "Hunting crouch." He said. Echopaw did as she was told, waving her core in the air.

Redpaw mounted the younger apprentice and pushed his member in until he reached her barrier. He thrusted through it, and Echopaw wailed in pain. Redpaw went from zero to ten very quickly, and he was pumping in and out of her like a blur. It was only moments before Echopaw was screaming in pleasure.

While Redpaw mated her in her core, Rosepaw pushed her wet pussy in Echopaw's face. The gray and white she cat licked it happily, while she moaned and pumped her hips. Redpaw's hips slammed unit hers with a loud slap every few seconds, and Echopaw was loving it.

"Oh! Ahh! Ohhhhhhhh!" She shouted. Redpaw located her g-spot and was stabbing it in a frenzy. Echopaw sucked on Rosepaw's folds and pushed her nose in. Rosepaw arched her back and pumped her hips a little. Echopaw closed her eyes as she moaned.

Echopaw and Rosepaw came at the same time, and Redpaw pulled out before climaxing himself. Echopaw fell to the ground, utterly exhausted.

the two litter mates let her rest while they groomed each other and cleaned up. When Echopaw finally got up, they cleaned her up as well. The three of them slipped back unit camp unnoticed and fell asleep the moment their heads touched moss.

 **I know this one was was short and late, but i hope you still enjoyed it! :3 Arya**


	15. Request: Deadtail x Moonheart

**Okay! I know I'm a little behind schedule, but here you go! Same Moonheart as the other times.**

Deadtail stared after Moonheart with longing. The silver tabby she cat was so pretty and lovely. Deadtail had wanted to be her mate forever. But... Then she chose Echosong. Deadtail was insanely jealous of the black and white furred deputy now.

But it was worse. Whenever he was around her, Deadtail would get an erection. He would then have to go into the forest to treat it. He had lost count of the times he'd pawed off to the thought of Moonheart on the other end of his member instead of his paw.

So one day, he decided to fix it. When Echosong went on a patrol without Moonheart, Deadtail made his move. He walked up to her, keeping his back legs close together to hide his erection. "Hey Moonheart, wanna go hunting?" He asked cheerfully. The she cat shrugged and followed him out of camp.

He led her deep into the forest, sniffing for ' prey'. He was really looking for an empty clearing that had already been patrolled. When he found one, he gestured with a paw, since his tail had been injured and he no longer had feeling there.

Moonheart was so close to him that their pelts touched. The black tomcat shivered a little. His member got a little more erect. He could have tackled her and _made_ her mate with him, but he didn't want to do that. He would never do such a thing.

He said down, and Moonheart looked at him curiously. "Umm... Can I tell you something?" He mumbled. Moonheart sat down. "Of course." He spread his legs, showing off his semi hard member. "This is the real reason I brought you out here." Moonheart began to back away.

"no!" Deadtail shouted. "I-you- uh- you Doha e to if you don't want to. I just... Needed help, and you seemed like the right kind of cat to do it?" Moonheart smiled a little. "I guess I can help you. But I'll have you know that I've never mated with a tom before."

deadtail grinned. "That's alright." He stood up and had her lay down on her stomach. He laid down on his back and pushed his member close to her face. Moonheart knew what to do with this, and she sucked him off expertly. Deadtail moaned loudly, and he was hard in no time.

He got up and pushed her into the hunting crouch. He examined her core. Tight, pink, and completely dry. So he began to lick it, first slowly, then bobbed his head and pushed his tongue in as far as it would go. Moonheart panted softly and let out a low moan.

He stopped just short of her cumming. He mounted her, and teased her with the tip of his member. Moonheart snarled. "I'm not a virgin! What are you waiting for?" With that, Deadtail thrust in her. She was right. Not a virgin.

The tom continued to tease her, pushing very slowly and going shallow. Moonheart let out a cry. "Stupid toms! I knew I shouldn't have done this!" She tried to wiggle away, but Deadtail began to thrust quicker and deeper.

His barbs tore on her walls, and his hips ground against hers. Moonheart gave a shriek of pleasure and pumped her hips happily. Deadtail jabbed her g-spot, and Moonheart came all over him.

He he grunted and went in as deep,as he could. Her insides took a beating from his large member, and Moonheart loved it. "You like this, don't you, you dirty whore!" Deadtail growled as he thrust into her.

Moonheart moaned out, "ah! I-I do! Mate me harder, Deadtail! Please!" Deadtail smirked and went past her g-spot, poking her womb. Moonheart moaned louder and came again, but this time she wailed, "Echosong!" As the white liquid squirted from her core.

Deadtail wasn't able to pull all the way out in time before he came, so some went inside her, though hopefully not deep enough to impregnate her. He went balls deep in her again, then leaned back and bounced her on his member.

"E-e-Echosong!" Moonheart screeched in ecstasy. Deadtail huffed, annoyed that it wasn't his name she was screaming. he went back in a normal condition and went faster. Her insides were ravaged at this point, but he didn't care. He hissed and came deep inside her, not caring if she had kits or not.

Moonheart had come at least six times by then, and she was leaking excess cum as he pulled out. Then he pumped in her tail hole, causing her to buck her hips once more. He gave her hole a beating, then pulled out and came all over her back.

Moomheart was panting heavily, but she still moaned softly as he mated her. Soon he too was exhausted, and he pulled out and cleaned her core thoroughly. Moonheart was al,sir asleep on her paws when she was finally free of all traces of cum.

"thanks for helping me." Deadtail smirked. But really, it hadn't. His erection was smaller now, much smaller, but he had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time that Moonheart 'helped him."

 **That one sounded kind of like a rape, but it wasn't. She gave her consent before he mated with her. It just got a little out of hand. Sorry I didn't include the last part, but I hope you still like it! :3 Arya**


	16. Request: Hawktail x Spiderfur

**Got another request! Here's to 15 lemons! *raises glass***

Spiderfur had been wandering around the forest for several sunrises now. The dark furred she cat was in heat. This was her second time. The first time was right before her warrior ceremony, so she was safe from the toms. But she was a warrior now...

She could never stay in the same place for more than one night. They would follow her heat scent right to her. She was in a lot of discomfort as she moved from place to place constantly.

It was a bright sunny morning when she came upon a large pond. Spiderfur purred happily and dipped her head for a drink.

Sne jerked he head up, startled, when she felt a sand paper tongue rasp over her steaming core. Spiderfur hissed, mostly in anger, but in a tiny bit of pleasure also.

"What are you doing?!" She screeched at the tomcat. It was Hawktail, a brown tabby tom not much older than her. He shrugged and laughed good naturedly. "Gotcha."

Spiderfur was about to swipe at him, but he began to lick her core in a frenzy. Spiderfur arched her back and moaned loudly. "So you like it, huh?" Hawktail purred. Spidertail bobbed her head.

Hawktail continued to lick her core until she collapsed on the ground. Then he lay down with her and kept licking. Spiderfur panted, her eyes closed. Her core was soaking now, but she hadn't come.

Hakwtail sighed. "You're a tough one, aren't you?" He walked up to her head and pushed his member down her throat. Spiderfur purred on it, causing it to vibrate. Hawktail moaned and shoved deeper down her throat. Spiderfur continued sucking, while her paws rubbed up and down the shaft. She poked his balls with a claw, then nipped at the tip. Hawktail yowled and blew a huge load down her throat.

Now that both were ready, Spiderfur got into a hunting crouch. Hawktail added up behind her and nudged her tail out of the way. He mounted her, teasing her entrance slightly. But before she could growl, he thrusted in and began to pump.

Spiderfur screamed as her virginity was taken. She yowled in pain for a while as he pumped, but Hakwtail didn't slowl down. He destroyed her insides, and her tight core squeezed his huge member pleasurably. But soon, Spiderfur began to enjoy it. She pushed her hips back to meet his, and arched her back again.

Hawktail's hips slammed against hers. He was a rough partner, finding her g-spot and stabbing it over and over again. Spiderfur was moaning non stop. Hawktail grinned as he came inside her core, stuffing it in as far as he could go. But Spiderfur still hadnt come.

The dark she cat pushed her hips back into his, and they connected with a loud slap. He was going harder unit her now, a little more pain than pleasure. He was balls deep in her, pushing past her spot. Spiderfur cried and wailed moans, her eyes closed in pleasure.

"talk dirty!" Hawktail commanded. "Oh, Hakwtail, your member is destroying my hole! I love it, go harder! Go faster! Ravage my core and stuff me so full of your delicious cum that I can't sit down for a moon!"

Hawktail moaned loudly and obliged, shooting seed with his cum. She would most likely get pregnant. Spiderfur was bucking her hips wildly, arching her back so much that he was lifted off the ground as he thrusted.

"I'm not leaving until you come!" Hawktail shouted. He shoved himself back the ground and leaned back himself, bouncing her on his member. Spiderfur moaned and panted as she bounced up and down on his rock hard member. Hawktail came three times while she rode, shooting as deep as he could go while being the sub.

He he shoved her back onto the ground and mated her normally. They were both tired, but Spiderfur still refused to cum. "Beg, you tramp!" Hawktail shouted. Spiderfur moaned loudly in response. "Oh please, Hawktail! Mate me harder, make me yours! Cum inside me, let me have kits with members as huge as yours!"

Hawking thrusted into her violently, now off best and erratic. He stopped thrusting long enough to come inside her for long time, pushing it deeper and deeper. Spiderfur shrieked and finally came, squirting out so much that his member has several coats and some of it spewed onto the forest floor.

Hawktail finally pulled out, but laid on the ground with his member erect. He was content to let Spiderufr ride him, listening to her moans while en rested for a minute.

Spidertail came so many times that his belly fur turned pure white. They were so tired that Hawktail couldn't even pull out of her. They fell as,eep together, connected.

 **i don't even know what to say about this one lol. Hope you liked it. :3 Arya**


End file.
